halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flood
Halo Wars Uh your wrong on Forge detonating a reactor he detonated there Slip-Space Drive and there not lost, there trying to get home without a slip-space drive, and it would seem from what Ive unlocked on the Halo Timeline in Halo Wars that only Anders is put in cryo cause it says that Cutter goes and sees the Sprit of Fires doctor and write condolances to families and all such stuff and finally sleeps for the 1st time in 2 weeks... Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 -AKA- Firehawk77 (I tried to sign but it wouldnt work in preview,sry) Cryo protocol requires all non-essential personnel to go into cryo, to conserve resources and energy that would otherwise be wasted on life support. By non-essential, that would include Professor Anders. A skeleton crew is retained to keep the ship barely running, including the Captain. As for what Forge detonated, it was actually their FTL drive - the Spirit of Fire can still probably enter and exit slipspace, but without an FTL drive, it would be no faster, and a lot less accurate, than just drifting. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 04:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Problem I just noticed that about 3/4ths for is in bold can someone fix this i really don't know how.Snore 00:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Uh never mind i fixed it.Snore 00:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Passages with Poorly Supported and Written Statements. The Flood, a virulent species of parasites, is an anomaly in all known biology, and an anomaly to regular life. Due to this, it is thought to be an extragalactic species, originating from different galaxies, and even from different universes. While this sentence begins with accurate information which persists until the middle of the second, it ends with a statement that is not mentioned or corroborated anywhere. "and even from different universes." Where did this come from? I had earlier deleted it because it was flat-out wrong and part of this wikia's problem of poor grammar and reasoning being passed off as fact, but it was put back anyway. This is apparently someone's pet theory that they're trying to pass off as fact. Since when is it said in actual canon that the Flood could have come from different universes? I have reviewed many sources of canon, and nowhere does it say this. All that is said about the Flood in regard to their origins is that they are foreign to all known forms of life in the Milky Way galaxy, and that they are extra-galactic in origin. Even if they did come from other universes, how could they get here without it being noted somewhere that they came from a device or mechanism that could lead to this kind of event? No such statement or idea has ever been described. This kind of activity is rampant at this wiki, and really needs to stop. Proper encyclopedia's do not have baseless speculations and unsubstantiated pet theories being paraded around as fact. If people do this, then those who come here to cite this will be being fed false information and outright lies, and will perpetuate the problem even further. --Exalted Obliteration 15:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) : :Actually, every Wiki suffers from this problem.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) how come the article looks different, like at the top? Elephants Elephants 12:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ???--'Shade Link ' 13:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) RECRUITING ::Hi, I'm Sciencematt123. I am trying to make a study group for the flood. I need some field people, someone who knows how to mod, and some fom of organization I haven't really thought of yet. I don't think that everything about the flood is known, so we would really be helping out the wiki. Feel free to use my talk page. Sciencematt123 15:03, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Grey101 See this article: Forerunner-Flood War. 98,379 - 97,448 != 300. In other words, that is not 300 years. That's almost 1000. 931 to be exact, just like the article said. Don't change it. SmokeSound off! 02:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Cleanup This article requires massive cleanup, especially the Halo Wars'!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) What's Next? I wonder whether we've seen the last of the Flood. There is so much mystery surrounding them. Where exactly did they come from, and how did they originally come into being? Did they develop naturally, or were they artificially created? Do they have any connection to the Precursors? After all, Mendicant Bias states to the Gravemind that they share the same ultimate goal somehow but that the Flood's way is "faster". What could Mendicant have meant? What do the Forerunners and Flood and perhaps Precursors have in common? In the same conversation, Mendicant says in response to the Gravemind "That would explain why life developed independently!" Is it possible that life wasn't supposed to develop in independent forms? Maybe there is much more to the Flood than meets the eye. So far, it seems like the Gravemind has merely been consciously rationalizing his primal instincts rather than trying to develop a world-view truly different from them, but maybe the Flood really does have an ultimate, rational goal for their behavior. Maybe that was the reason they were brought into the world: to end the suffering that comes with being independent beings. The Gravemind has implied this several times in his conversations with the Chief and Mendicant: that the Flood will make the galaxy into a utopia without pain or suffering, only oneness, since all life will be part of Compound Minds, such as the Flood or A.I.. Maybe the reason that the Gravemind is so fascinated by Artificial Intelligences like Cortana and Mendicant Bias is that he wants to find a program that will be able to assimilate all programs in the same way that he can assimilate all biological life, so that he can further the Flood's goal of universal oneness. It is likely that all Flood/Graveminds share this goal. Since the two Graveminds known seem to share the same memories (see the Gravemind's first speech in Halo 2), it seems that the memory of all Flood is retained in even a single Flood spore. Therefore, even if a Gravemind is destroyed, or if a Flood specimen exits its Gravemind's area of mental control (by leaving its galaxy for a new one without a Gravemind, for example), the memories so far from the previous Gravemind are retained in the specimen. This would also explain why all of the Graveminds seem so similar. Anyway, what about this mysterious "Intergalactic Stage" of the Flood? In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Flood were in the "Feral Stage". In Halo 2, they were in the "Coordinated Stage". In Halo 3, they were in the "Interstellar Stage". Does that mean that we will eventually witness the Flood's "Intergalactic Stage"? If I have any guess as to what this stage may be like, I suspect that it would most resemble a "technologically advanced" Flood; it would resemble life pre-Flood, with all of its civilization and technology, with the exception that all life would be under the control of the collective intelligence of the Gravemind, and life would be self-sustaining. If this is indeed the case, galactic life's state of being would indeed resemble the "utopian socialism" advocated by the Gravemind. (Of course, if you think about the fact that there are no separate consciousnesses in this system and so the only "real" person is the Gravemind, then it seems less like "utopian socialism" and more like complete and total tyranny, where all organisms are merely the extension of one individual's will. But this makes the idea far less appealing.) I wonder if the planet the Chief is heading toward at the end of Halo 3 is G617 g1. If so, that would explain the eerie, hectic music that plays when it is revealed. If this is the case, a sequel could explain how the Flood were able to get there in the first place. Also, I wonder if there is a "good" Gravemind somewhere, that started out as a normal Gravemind but eventually learned the value of living in harmony with other forms of life. It is stated in Halo 3's Bestarium that it is "unfortunate" that the Flood's ultimate goal is to "consume all life". But what if its goal changed? If anything could change the Flood, I would guess that it would be contact with the Precursors, the alien beings (most likely from another galaxy) that originally taught and enlightened the Forerunners and handed down their Mantle to them, the religious belief that all forms of life are sacred and that sentient beings must respect biodiversity while allowing evolution to proceed untampered by them (unless of course, biodiversity itself is threatened). Theoretically, the Flood could choose to only assimilate what it needed to survive (like the dead), or use its technology to sustain itself, much in the same way that many humans choose to only eat what they need to survive without harming other intelligent species. In this way the Flood could exist as part of the universe's biodiversity rather than as a threat to it. Of course, such a Gravemind would need a much less sinister name; perhaps the Dreammind? - User:Webspidrman 18 January 2010 (UTC) Forerunner Combat armor Where is that article I couldn't find it?!?!?!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 06:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC)!!! article :Combat Skin.外国人(7alk) 06:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) When will we see the flood again? I would like to see the flood in a new Halo Game maybe The Flood.Anyone agree with me. Smallest Flood infection vector...... I was under the impression that the only way one could be possessed by the Flood was via an infection form. Recent Halo sources have muddied the waters a bit, however. Covenant commander Rtas 'Vadum states that "one single flood spore can destroy a species"The Ark (Level) and in the Halo: Evolutions short story "The Mona Lisa", the Flood seems to be transmitted through a biteThe Mona Lisa, Halo Evolutions, pg 285, 290-291 or scratch, almost like a bacterial infection. Obviously, the way the Flood actually works is still "evolving" as more writers explore it, but I'm rather confused as to what the current official line is on this subject.--Mayhemm 23:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Naturally, the Infection Form is the primary method. When the Flood spread, they change the atmosphere by releasing their Flood spores. If enough are inhaled -I presume- you will succumb to the "Flood Super strain", and be converted into a Flood form.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 00:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Infected Grunt Infected Grunt Concept Art from Bungie: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=Feast_of_Bones http://www.bungie.net/images/News/Inline10/flood/H1CH_FL_gruntcombat02_rm.jpg